


As Smooth as a Baby's Bottom

by Destiel_All_The_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Dean and Cas are married, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feminization, Hairless Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twink Castiel, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_All_The_Way/pseuds/Destiel_All_The_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets a full body wax for the first time and Dean likes the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Smooth as a Baby's Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes you see just let me know. Comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy! :)

"Ouch!" Castiel yelled, feeling more tiny hairs being ripped from his leg.

"Quit being such a baby Clarence. We're almost done. I saved the best for last," Meg said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Cas whimpered as he found himself being rolled over onto his stomach and his legs spread out. He felt the warm goo get spread onto his ass and hole and the paper set on top of it. "You ready?" she asked, voice a little softer this time. 

"As ready as I'll ever be-OOOOOOOOWWWWW! Fuck fuck fuckin' shit! God dammit Meg! A little heads up next time!" Cas rubbed his hands over his sore, bright red ass. The tender skin was now silky smooth, and Castiel let out a noise of approval at the feeling. He smiled and pulled Meg into a hug. "Thank you so much Meg! Dean is going to love this."

Meg smirked and ruffled his already messy hair. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'm the best. Now get off me and put some clothes on would ya?" she said and shoved him away.

Cas gathered his clothes and gently put them back on, so as not to irritate his sensitive skin. With a quick goodbye to Meg he hurried home. Once there, he made sure to check the time. 'Good,' he thought, 'I have plenty of time before Dean gets home.' He pulled his clothes off and threw them into the hamper, grabbing the lube and a metal but plug from the nightstand drawer while he was up. 

Once he had all the supplies he needed, he positioned himself on the bed and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Cas began prepping himself, making sure to avoid his sweet spot. That spot belonged to Dean and Dean only. It felt so different now that there weren't a bunch of hairs tickling his hand every time he thrust his fingers into himself. Once he was thoroughly prepped he pressed the plug into his hole with a sigh. He next grabbed the lacy baby blue panties, that he'd set out on the bed before he left earlier, and put them on. Pulling on a pair of sweats on top of that, he sprawled himself out on the bed and waited for his husband to get home.   
\---------------------------  
Cas had only been waiting for a few minutes when he heard the tell tale sounds of Dean unlocking their apartment door. He perked up and squealed with delight when Dean walked into the bedroom. "Daddy!" he cried out in a voice an octave higher than his usual one. 

Dean beamed at him and hurried over to the bed, to scoop his boy up into his arms. "Are you going to be my special baby tonight? You wanna be my pretty little boy?" he asked. 

Castiel nodded bashfully, a blush rose to his cheeks. "Yes Daddy. And I got you a BIG surprise!" Cas said, showing how big his surprise was by spreading his arms out wide. 

Dean smiled and said, "Oh yeah?" He quirked and eyebrow, "And just what did my cute little boy get me?"

Cas smirked, a look that was both boyish and wicked at the same time. He gestured for his daddy to lean closer, and when he was close enough he whispered in his ear, "It's in a very, very, VERY, secret place."

Dean groaned because he knew exactly where that secret place was and he knew just how to get to it. "You wanna be a good boy for Daddy and let me take your pants off?" Cas nodded and let his sweats be dragged down his legs. "Oh, are these pretty panties my surprise?" Dean asked once he had the pants all the way off his boy's body. 

Cas giggled and shook his head vigorously. "Noooo silly daddy! You have to look closer to see my surprise," he said quietly. 

If Dean didn't know any better he'd say Cas looked shy and embarrassed, but he did know better and he knew it was all an act. "Okay," he said, sounding skeptical. Climbing onto the bed he nuzzled a cheek against his smooth hairless thigh-'Wait a minute,' he thought. Pulling back Dean rubbed Cas' thighs and drew in a sharp breath, eyes darkening. "What's this baby? Did you shave off all your pretty little hairs for me?" Dean's voice had dropped an octave, arousal obvious on his handsome features. 

Cas whimpered. "Not shaved, waxed. And not just on my legs." There was a suggestive lilt in his voice and he thrust his hips forward a bit. 

Dean groaned and pulled down Castiel's panties. All of his hair was gone down there, except for a thin patch that ran in a straight line down his pelvis. He flipped Cas over onto his stomach and slapped his hands on the pale, firm, and now hairless cheeks, spreading them apart to have a closer look at his hole. Dean let out a surprised gasp at both how hairless even his pucker was and the plug that said pucker was stretched around. With a moan he pulled the plug out. As soon as the blunt tip popped out of Cas' hole Dean was digging in with fervor. 

Little whimpers and gasps were coming from Castiel as he pushed back against Dean's tongue. "Daddy! I love it when you lick my boy pussy like it's ice cream. It feels so good- ooh! And it gets my thingy all hard. Don't stop Daddy, please!" Cas shouted. 

Dean pulled back and smirked. "But if I don't stop, there will be no way for Daddy to stick his big cock in your little pussy. You don't want that do you?" 

Cas' eyes widened comically he and vigorously shook his head. "No daddy, I want your big fat cock to fill me up and breed me. I want my tummy to be bloated from all your special sauce. Please daddy, please!" he whined. 

Dean sat up and pulled his baby up onto his hands and knees. "You want daddy to paint your walls with his cum huh? I think I can do that for you baby." Castiel wasn't able to do anything but whine and nod his head. Dean lined his cock up with his pretty boy's hole and slowly pushed in. Once he bottomed out he just sat there for a second and favored the feeling of Castiel's tight heat wrapped around his girth. 

"Oh daddy! Move I need you to move!" Cas cried out, writhing underneath Dean. 

"Okay baby boy, anything for you," Dean said and started slamming into his boy like the world was ending. Cas was letting out little "uh uh uhs," while Dean grunted in pleasure.

"Have you been Daddy's good boy, Cassie?" He inquired while pounding into his boy's ripe hole. 

"Oh yes, Daddy! I was so good! I didn't even touch my sweet spot when I was opening myself up. I waited for you to do it for me with your perfect dick!" Cas screamed out, nothing but pleasure thrumming through his body. 

Dean groaned at that as his hips started to stutter. "Oh baby boy! I'm very proud of you. Are you ready for my hot load now sweetheart?"

"Yeah Daddy! Please give it to me!" Cas shrieked. He had started wiggling his hips down in time with Dean's thrusts. 

Dean knew what that meant, Cas was close. He made sure to hit his baby's prostate with every thrust until Cas was screaming out his release. He felt his boy clenching down on him, milking his own orgasm right out of him. Dean collapsed on top of Cas as soon as his body untensed.

Castiel giggled childishly and said, "Daddy! You're squishing me!"

"Oh sorry baby." Dean rolled onto the side of him, his limp dick sliding out of Cas' hole as he went. 

Cas let out a pleased sigh. "Thank you Daddy, for playing with me. Can I have some cuddles now?"

"Of course my darling baby can have some cuddles. Come here sweetie. And I should be thanking you for the amazing surprise you got me." Cas rolled into Dean's arms, and after a few minutes of just gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, Castiel drifted off to sleep. 

Dean kissed his forehead and rubbed his silky smooth ass. "Good night baby, I love you."

Just as he was falling asleep himself, he heard a whispered, "I love you too."

END


End file.
